Angel of Vengeance
by CSMars
Summary: He is a policeman, obeying only the law; she is a martial artist, set out for revenge and justice. What will happen when those two meet? Will sparks fly or will their duties stand in the way of love? AU, R/A.


Hey, everybody. This is a fanfic based on a picture I drew, even though  
the person I drew was from my own imagination, I decided to use it in  
this fanfic. So enjoy and email me at cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com if  
you have any C&C, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
  
*********  
"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary, men   
alone are quite capable of every wickedness."  
--Joseph Conrad  
*********  
  
Angel of Vengeance  
By: CSMars  
Teaser: 3/19/2001  
Updated:6/21/2001  
  
  
"Tadaima!" The red haired girl yelled out as she climbed up the   
stairs and made her way to her room.  
  
"Ranko! Get down here, there's someone I would like you to meet."   
  
"Yes, Mom." The girl sighed in defeat, knowing that the manga will   
have to wait.  
  
Ranko went into the kitchen where her mother is cooking dinner   
and saw a man sitting at the dinning room table.  
  
"Ranma!" She exclaimed when she recognized the familiar face, "When   
did you come home?"  
  
"Hey, squirt. How's college life?" Ranma Saotome greeted his little   
sister.  
  
Ranko seemed to be squirming for a second and replied, "College is   
so different from high school. Students actually respect the teacher."  
  
This comment earned two pairs of raised eyebrows, but Ranma's shocked   
expression soon broke into a grin, "That's what you get from going to Furikun.   
Anyway, have you heard about the rapes?"  
  
"What?" Mrs. Saotome screamed at the last word.  
  
Ranko started to squirm again, "Well, people talk and I've picked   
up a few things, I don't know if they're real or not."  
  
Ranma clamed his mother and she went back to her cooking, "This is   
why I'm back in Nerima, I've been assigned to investigate the rapes that   
have been reports on the campus of the University. Now tell me everything   
you know."  
  
The girl took a seat next to her brother and began to pour out the   
little comments she's been overhearing all week, "I think there are probably   
a total of five or six rapes that started two or three weeks ago. People think   
it might be the same person who has done all of this, but I don't know. Most   
of the victims are juniors and seniors and from what I hear, none of them   
knew any martial arts so you really don't have to worry about me. Today, I   
heard that a girl named Nabiki Tendo got raped yesterday, she didn't come   
to school today, but people say that the rapist probably aren't a student   
from this school since everybody in the university knows Nabiki and fears   
her, even though I have no idea why..."  
  
"Did you just say Nabiki Tendo?" Mrs. Saotome interrupted her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard. Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but the name Tendo rings a bell. I'm pretty sure that   
your father's old training partner is a Tendo. Maybe I'll ask him later."  
  
Ranma looked thoughtful, then he got up and smiled, "Well, I have to   
report to the Nerima Ward police station, so I have to go now. Mom, I'm   
probably going to work the night shift today so I'll be back tomorrow morning."  
  
*********  
  
Where is that damn bastard? She though to her self as she hopped   
along the roofs of the university.  
  
Suddenly, she thought she saw something shining from the corner   
of her eye. She stopped dead and turned around to look.  
  
It was a police car, figures!  
  
"It must be hard to cruise without headlights!" She yelled out,   
not worrying if anyone else might hear her.  
  
The car door opened and a pig-tailed policeman came out, "Nerima   
Ward police, identify yourself!"  
  
The girl busted out laughing and Ranma got a chance to take a good   
look at her.   
  
Well, it was definitely a girl. The black leather top and black   
leather pants she wore hugged her curves. The pants flared out a little   
at the bottom, covering most of her black high-heels. She was also wearing   
a black bandanna as a mask, which covered most of her face except her eyes.   
She's not very tall, 5'4" at the most, but she was slim and the way she   
carried herself was a dead giveaway that she practices the arts. Well, that   
and the fact that she was hopping from rooftops to rooftops just a few minutes   
ago. She has dark hair, though it was hard to make out the exact color in   
the dim streetlight.  
  
"Why?" She asked between laughs, "Can't a girl take a stroll in   
the night?"  
  
"Taking a stroll doesn't require a mask, and it isn't safe for a   
girl to be out at this time of the night. Don't you know the sexual assaults   
that have been reported these weeks?"  
  
Her chi flared to life when she heard the words "sexual assaults"   
and Ranma took note of that.   
  
"Tell me the truth, what are you doing out this late?"  
  
"You want the truth, fine! I'm looking for the bastard who raped   
my friends and my sister. I want justice, I want REVENGE!" The girl's soft   
voice became stern and her chi gave off a dark blue glow.  
  
"Shouldn't it be better to leave it to the police? I just got assigned   
to this case today." Ranma asked, trying his best to placate the girl.  
  
"Leave it to you, to the police force? Ha! I gave you guys a week,   
a whole week after that bastard raped my friend to find him. But now he   
took my sister's innocence as well. Dammit! My sister was getting married   
this Christmas, but now she can't even let the man she loves touch her. God,   
she can't even let him into our house. What will happen when you guys catch   
him, anyway? Five years of jail? Ten years? Not nearly enough for what he   
has done. I'm taking things into my own hands now and when I find that son   
of a bitch, there will be HELL to pay!" She turned around to leave, but Ranma   
stopped her.  
  
"If you kill him, we will be forced to chase after you." Ranma tried   
to reason with her.  
  
"Kill him? Don't make me laugh. Killing will be the last thing I'll   
do when I catch him. He must be punished for his crimes and there are, after   
all, much worse fates than death." She gave another short laugh and jumped   
over a roof, disappearing from Ranma's sight.  
  
"The angle of vengeance..." The lone boy whispered to no one in   
particular. Then he looked around and saw his car. It's going to be a long   
night.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, Ranko, I need your help!" The dark-haired man yelled to his   
sister across the hall.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I need your school directory and the names of the girls that had been   
raped during the last week or so."  
  
"You want my directory?" The youngest Saotome snorted, "Have you seen   
my room? *pause* You know what? If you can find it, you can have it!"  
  
Thus Ranma begin his most tedious task he has ever taken on. After   
flipping through stacks of torn magazines, worksheets, and essays that were   
due weeks ago, he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
Clutching the directory book and grabbing the paper with the names of   
the victims as even if they were his only lifelines, Ranma stepped into his room,   
locking the door behind him.  
  
"Let's see..." Ranma murmured as he flipped through the book, taking   
occasional glances at the piece of paper. After hours of browsing and circling,   
he finally stood up with a satisfied grin on his face. Drumming his index finger   
on the book, confirming the address. He left his room quickly, leaving the directory   
to an open page with an address circled in bright red:  
  
Nabiki Tendo'03 and Akane Tendo'04  
1859 White Bridge Rd. #9  
(362) 204-1937  
  
*********  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
Ranma was about to raise his hand again when the door flung open and out   
steps a woman with black hair.  
  
"I'm telling you this again, she doesn't want to see you!" The young   
woman yelled, her face red as if she was arguing with someone.  
  
She turned her eyes to Ranma and gasped.   
  
"Kami-sama! I'm so sorry... it's just...Kuno and my sister... I though   
you were someone else... I'm soooo sorry." Her face turned redder, as if that was   
possible, as she stuttered to explain her explosion.  
  
Ranma was not the kind of guy who took pleasure in others' embarrassments.   
But when his eyes met this girl's, a shiver went through his body, freezing his  
brain completely. He just stood there, in front of the flustered girl, doing   
nothing except admiring her hurried hand movements, her bluish-black hair, damp   
with sweat and the color of her eyes, like that of the blackest chocolate he has   
ever seen. Only one thought occupied his mind:  
  
The girl... was absolutely... beautiful.  
  
*********  
  
Author's Notes: I've had the idea for a while now, as you can see from the date   
when I published the teaser, but since I had so much to do, I've been putting   
this off again and again. As I said, this fic is based on a picture I drew and one  
of my favorite quotes above by Joseph Conrad. Well, the next chapter will come   
out... let me check my schedule here... okay, the 15th of July, right after I  
finish my Ranma/X-men crossover. Write a review and let me know what you think.  
  
Sneak Preview: Akane and Ranma go for a walk to talk about Nabiki's situation...  
yeah, right! They find out that they know a lot more about each other than they  
realize. Oh, and Akane's got a dark secret, one that might destroy her life. Tune   
in next time to "Angel of Vengeance"  
  
Email me, love, CSMars 


End file.
